


Entirely Different Experience

by The_Great_Snape_Debate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), F/M, Nyota POV, Pegging, Spanking, Sub Spock (Star Trek), Vaginal Sex, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Snape_Debate/pseuds/The_Great_Snape_Debate
Summary: (Completed) Takes place during the start of their 5-year mission. Spock and Nyota make the best of their off time.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Entirely Different Experience

She always thought making a man lose control was the most thrilling thing she’d ever experience in the bedroom, she’d been wrong. 

Making a Vulcan lose control … now that was an entirely different experience that sent a shiver straight down her spine, and oh did she know how to make him lose control in the most delicious ways possible. 

She smiled down at him as she crawled onto the end of the bed, her soft, smooth flesh completely exposed to his view, with the exception of the black harness around her curvy hips. She could see him fighting to maintain his control, his expression blank, his body calm, but she knew him well enough to know how he was really feeling. His thick, green-tinted erection laying against his bare abdomen was proof enough of this. 

She watched as his dark eyes drifted from her eyes down her body towards her navel and then lowered down still until it rested on the dark shimmering phallus attached to the harness. 

She said nothing as she pushed him down onto his back, his head resting on the pillow. Nothing needed to be said. She knew exactly what he wanted. 

It was just a matter of getting him to admit it, both to himself and more importantly to her. 

She moved further up the bed, swinging her leg over his hip and she watched him breathing heavily below her. He was already fighting to maintain his resolve, and she could see every bit of it. To anyone else, he would have looked calm and controlled, but to her, the slightest twitch was obvious and spoke a thousand words in a thousand different languages all coming back to this one singular moment. 

The slight flare of his nose, the subtle upturn of his brows, the faint increase in his breathing, and as she ran her hand up his side, she couldn’t hold back the smirk. The exquisite way his heart sped up as she touched him. 

“Nyota,” he whispered, though his voice was still as calm as always. She’d have to fix that. Her hand drifted down over his side, trailing over the dark hairs that scattered over his abdomen. 

“What do you want Spock?” Nyota’s eyes drifted up to his as her hand trailed along his hip. Spock said nothing as her hand moved down his leg before drifting back up his hip again, her finger just gently brushing against the side of his cock, the appendage pulsing. She would make him beg, and he would do it, he’s done it before. 

Her fingers traced against the side of his shaft and there was a subtle shift of his eyelids, and she smirked as she leaned forward, her hand slipping away from his shaft before it even touched it fully. She placed both hands on either side of him on the bed and lowered herself down, her breasts pressing against his chest, the silicone phallus pressing against his hip and her mouth lowered to his curved ear. 

“Tell me what you want, Spock,” she felt his shiver, his breath hitching slightly against her ear and she knew she had him. 

When she pulled back, his eyes were closed, but still, he didn’t speak. Her eyes drifted down to his shaft again, her fingers gently gliding over the silky flesh and she heard the quietest gasp escape his lips. 

“Please,” the word was whispered so quietly she barely heard it, but she knew he’d said it. 

“What was that?” Her fingers trailed down his shaft to the two small silver balls pierced into the base of his shaft (1) just above his sac before she trailed her fingers back up to the head. 

There was the smallest movement of his hips as she continued to touch him, and his mouth opened to speak though he still seemed hesitant. It was all a game at this point. She knew Spock had no reservations when it came to sex. 

She shifted over him and her hand gently wrapped around him, squeezing him at the base, and a muffled groan escaped his lips before he could stop himself. “Please,” this time his voice was a bit louder, and she rewarded him with a gentle stroke upwards, to the head before stroking back downward again. “Nyota.” 

His voice always had a strange effect on her, that quiet need in his voice, so different from the cold, logical tones he used with everyone else. She knew this voice was reserved only for her. 

“Please what?” She asked, her fingers letting go of him, but she continued to tease him. 

“Please … I …” It occurred to her that he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted right now. There were so many possibilities at the moment. He wanted her to touch him, of that she was certain, but it was the how, the where, that was confusing him. 

Nyota grinned and moved down again, her lips moving over the soft slightly stubbled flesh just below his ear. “Say please again.” It wasn’t a request; it was a demand. 

“Please,” he said without hesitation. She got off of him, and he looked up at her, confused for a moment before she shifted on the bed, moving his legs so that she knelt between them. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Nyota asked as she leaned forward and dipped her fingers into the open jar of lube she’d left open on the side dresser. “What you’ve been waiting for?” 

She didn’t give him a chance to answer as her fingers delved between his soft cheeks, and he gasped when the cold liquid met his puckered hole. 

“Have you been thinking about this all day?” She asked. “Is that why you wouldn’t leave your station? Six hours straight today you’d sat, didn’t even get up once. Were you thinking about me?” Her finger slowly pressed against him and he groaned, his legs spreading wide, allowing her access to him. “Were you hiding this all day? Thinking about having my fingers inside you?” 

Spock looked as if he were about to answer when her finger found that small hard nub just inside of his tight hole and he cried out, his fingers fisting in the sheets. Another biological difference between Vulcans and Humans. Sure male humans had their own g-spot, but with Vulcans, it was something else entirely. 

She felt her own arousal wetting the harness between her legs as their bond strengthened now that Spock was indeed losing control, his body tense and shivering against the mattress as she rubbed over that spot over and over again, sending waves of pleasure through him, and by extension herself, with every movement. 

“Nyota,” he watched her as she started moving her fingers harder and she knew he was going to cum soon, she could feel it building already. 

His hands moved away from the sheets, and for a moment, he seemed as of he didn’t know what to do with them. Still, a moment later they went back to the sheets again, clenching them in his fists when he came hard, his tight ring of muscle squeezing around her fingers, his shaft pulsing with his empty release as he cried out loudly. 

His orgasm lasted nearly three minutes before it faded, and he lay on the bed like a puddle, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

She hummed quietly as she leaned forward, the silicone shaft laying against his as she laid on top of him. “Are you done?” Nyota asked, or do you still want this?” she asked, wiggling her hips to emphasise the shaft pressing against him. 

Spock hissed quietly and nodded. “Yes.” He said softly, and Nyota watched him curiously. 

“Yes, you’re done? Or yes you want it?” she pushed herself up on his chest, her hands pressing him down against the mattress and he moaned. 

“Yes, I want it,” he said, and she grinned as she pulled away from him and motioned for him to turn around. He did as he was told, though his movements were a bit sluggish. He could still feel the pulsing pleasure of his previous orgasm, and he knew he would be even more sensitive now. 

He kept his shoulders down, his ass up in the air, his knees spread apart slightly, just the way he knew she liked him, and she smirked. Her man knew her well enough. 

Before she continued she raised her hand, smacking his bottom hard enough it jiggled slightly, a bright green handprint appearing on his pale flesh and he groaned, his cock hanging between his legs already starting to harden again. She watched him as she heard him start purring, it was a strange inhuman sound she hadn’t expected when they’d first slept together, but she found it calming and quite adorable. He’d told her later it was a sign that he trusted her, and while it was hard for someone to get a Vulcan to make such a sound, once it started, it wasn’t something he could control. Like an involuntary reflex. 

She moved her hand over the handprint on his ass, smoothing over the warm skin before she raised her other hand and spanked his other cheek leaving him a matching handprint on the other side. Spock didn’t groan this time, but he whimpered and slowly looked back at her with pleading eyes. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. Not when he was looking at her like that. She took some more lube from the jar and started stroking it over the shaft. It wasn’t large by any means, slightly smaller than the average human shaft, but it was one of his favourites which is why she picked it. 

She watched him tense slightly as she angled her hips and pressed the tip against hole before he relaxed, his hands sliding over the sheets to the pillow where his head rested. He gripped the pillow as she slowly pushed forward and she listened to his quiet moans as she pushed further and further inside of him, his body readily accepting the appendage. 

She pulled back slowly, and he shivered from the silky feeling of the shaft moving inside of his tight anus, and she paused when she was almost all the way out. Her hands moved over his hips as she slowly moved back in again, and she loved the way he shivered under her touch. 

She could feel his pleasure through Spock’s touch telepathy as her hands moved to his hips and she knew exactly what he wanted, every movement, every touch, she knew. And she was more than willing to give it. 

She shoved the toy shaft into his ass right to the base and started a slow, steady rhythm she knew would drive Spock wild, but at the same time wouldn’t be quite enough. 

“Nyota …” his voice carried through the room, and she took pity on him. She sped up her thrusts, the toy moving in and out of his ass in a way that he absolutely loved, her hips slapping against his ass and within moments she had him moaning and grunting in pleasure, the toy rubbing up against the spot again and again, not in such a powerful way as her fingers had but this was, in a way, better. More intimate. 

“Nyota I …” he didn’t want to cum again, not yet, and she knew why. Her own arousal was dripping down her legs with anticipation, and she felt that uncomfortable twinge between her legs. Like she felt entirely too empty down there and needed something … anything to stimulate her. 

She groaned as she pulled back, the toy leaving his ass with a quiet pop and she backed up, unclasping the harness from her, and she threw it down on the floor as he turned onto his back. 

She climbed over him, and without any hesitation, she sank onto his shaft with ease, taking him right down to the base before she started bouncing on his shaft. They were both so close, her hands braced on his chest, his hands on her hips as she moved, her legs burning with the effort, but she didn’t care. She continued to thrust down onto him, seeking her orgasm, finding just that right angle and in a few more short thrust she was crying out, pulsing around his shaft, and he could feel his arms wrapping around her waist. 

She cried out as he flipped her onto her back, his cock remaining inside of her the entire time. He thrust into her repeatedly, harder and faster than she had been and she cried out again as she came a second time, her hands clutching his back, her painted black nails racking painfully down his back, and he cried out as he came hard, pulsing inside of her, his teeth biting into her shoulder hard enough she groaned in pain. 

It had taken her by surprise the first time, but now she was growing used to it. Spock was a biter and a hard one at that. She wondered if that one would have drawn blood, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as he collapsed on top of her, his tongue lapping at the mark he’d left, and she smiled when she heard that soft purring noise again. 

“I love you,” Nyota whispered. She knew Spock would never say it back, but she knew he did. The movements of his tongue over the wound he left were evidence enough of that, if not the other things he did for her. 

Yes, making a Vulcan lose control … that was an entirely different experience.

(1) - The piercing is a type of male birth control that blocks off the ejaculation, so there’s no muss, no fuss, no fear of pregnancy. So both of his orgasms were dry orgasms.


End file.
